


How to annoy the Voltron characters

by Catgirl1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I’m bored and when I’m bored this happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Title says all. Positive suggestions open.





	1. How to annoy Lance

1\. Follow him, saying rude things about him.  
2\. Tell him Allura died to get away from him. (I’m writing your obituary for you)  
3\. Ask him if he’s gay. (He isn’t. It has been confirmed that he only likes girls)  
4\. Whenever he says he misses Earth, smack him and yell “MAN UP, WUSS!” (Can I have a seat at your funeral?)  
5\. Lock him in a room with Keith.  
6\. When he comes out of his room, ask him if he went through a langst fanfic.  
7\. Show him pictures of Klance  
8\. Ask him if he’s virgin in front of everyone.  
9\. Tell him that Blue rejected him because she saw how pathetic he was and say that Red will do the same.  
10\. Set up the ship to make it seem haunted, then, when he tries to tell you about it, ask him if he wants to go to a mental hospital.  
11\. Whenever he passes, scream “PERVERT! EVERY WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!”  
12\. Ignore him for a day.  
13\. Convince Shiro and Allura to make Lance go on a mission with Keith.  
14\. Set his alarm clock an hour early. When he comes after you, say “I did you a favor, sleeping beauty.”  
15\. Laugh at everything he says.  
16\. Call him a whore.  
17\. Kill his family (if you want to die)  
18\. Tell him that his jokes suck and even Keith could outdo them.  
19\. Offer him hot dog juice.  
20\. Whenever he has a small scrape, put him in a cryopod and claim that Rover self destructed again when he protests.  
21\. Whenever he’s flirting, tell every embarrassing story about him.  
22\. Whenever he talks about his insecurities, say they’re true.  
23\. Tell him that his dance moves suck.  
24\. Constantly talk about how he left Earth to die.  
25\. Destroy his room... then blame it on Keith.  
26\. Smack him for no reason.  
27\. Tie him to a tree and say, “From Nyma.” Then run.  
28\. Tell him that he’s a terrible pilot.  
29\. Ask him when he got character development.  
30\. Hum Star Wars  
31\. Ask him what he thinks of Power Rangers.


	2. Hunk's turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad writing this.... Hunk is Voltron's lil cinnamon roll. In my opinion. Anyone who says Lance is- well... I always thought he was the angsty one... sonce almost every fanfiction has langst in it.....  
> I don't own Voltron. Any of them.

1\. Tell him his cooking sucks  
2\. Break every cooking utensil  
3\. Hurt Lance  
4\. Hurt Pidge  
5\. Scream at him randomly  
6\. Make everyone angry and make him handle it  
7\. Mess with the kitchen's food goo machine to make the kitchen a complete mess when someone uses it  
8\. Put random ingredients in the food when he isn't looking (I recommend something like worms. I wonder if you would survive it when he figures out it was you)  
9\. Put an extremely hyper Lance in the same room as Hunk when he's trying to relax and say "Can you help me out with Lance? Great!" (My advice? Run.)  
10\. Have Keith scare him  
11\. Make Lance cry  
12\. Make Pidge cry  
13\. Ruin the kitchen.  
14\. Make him puke   
15\. Show him annoyingly sad/scary/upsetting/rude videos  
16\. Whenever you catch him eating, try it and tell him it needs more flavor  
17\. Throw him into a cat's corner and leave him to make him bond with them.  
18\. Show him episode one and laugh about how it looked like Blue threw him up like he was a hairball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas since Hunk is usually pretty chill.... if I get any suggestions in the comments, I will use them and credit you for them, unless you tell me you don't want it.


End file.
